


I See Your Smile

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's just another day for Dean.





	I See Your Smile

There’s blood everywhere. It’s slick and hot and red and everywhere. Dean looks down at his hands and they’re covered in blood. There’s a scream bubbling up in his throat. He swallows it back down. He checks himself over, but the blood isn’t his.

Who’s is it?

Seth.

Where’s Seth?

He looks around wildly, but there’s no sign of Seth. He’s not even sure where he is.

He blinks and the room comes into focus. Their bathroom. It’s still covered in blood, but at least he knows where he is now.

He gets to his feet, slipping slightly on the tile floor. He stumbles out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, Seth’s name on his lips, but Seth isn’t there either.

Where the fuck is Seth?

Dean trails one hand along the wall, leaving bloody smears against the white paint. Seth will complain about this later and make Dean scrub it off.

Dean makes it down the stairs and into their living room. Seth still won’t answer him.

Panic is wrapping its cold fingers around his throat as he moves from room to room and there’s still no trace of Seth.

He goes back upstairs, calling Seth’s name, but there’s still no answer. He pushes open the bedroom door and there’s even more blood than he remembers. The bed is soaked in red. He swallows back a choked cry. Seth still doesn’t answer him.

Where is he?

Dean’s getting desperate now. He goes back into the bathroom, but Seth isn’t there either. Why is there so much blood all over the bedroom and bathroom? The rest of the house is the same as it always is, but there’s so much blood up here and there’s no Seth anywhere.

Dean’s panting now, rushing back into the bedroom, looking around desperately for a sign of where Seth might have gone, but there’s nothing. He’s about to scream in frustration when he hears someone calling his name.

It’s Seth’s voice.

Dean wakes with a start, jerking himself up into a sitting position. Seth sits up beside him, turning on his bedside lamp.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Seth asks, voice sleep rough.

“Nightmare.” Dean forces out from between clenched teeth.

“Same one?” Seth asks, stroking a hand down Dean’s arm.

“Yeah. You were gone and there was all this blood everywhere and I couldn’t find you.” Dean gasps out, turning to face Seth with wide, desperate eyes.

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re okay.” Seth pulls Dean into his arms, ignoring the slight struggle he puts up. Dean sags against him, face buried in Seth’s neck as Seth rubs soothing circles on his back.

Seth rocks him gently, murmuring soothing nonsense to him as Dean calms down. Slowly, Dean pulls back a bit and scrubs his face with his hands.

“Better?” Seth asks, cupping Dean’s face.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Dean mumbles, flushing slightly.

“Hey, nothing to be sorry for.” Seth leans forward and kisses Dean softly.

Dean hums against his mouth, but doesn’t reply.

“You need anything?” Seth asks, letting Dean lie back down.

“No. I’m good now.” Dean sighs sleepily.

Seth turns off the light and shifts back down into bed, letting Dean curl into his arms. He drops a kiss to the top of Dean’s head and closes his eyes, drifting off himself.

Dean clutches at Seth, fingers curling around his rib cage as he presses himself closer to Seth, breathing in his scent. He can still feel the sense of panic the nightmare left him with at not being able to find Seth. He can’t shake that feeling, despite what he told Seth. It clings, digging into his chest even as he buries his face into Seth’s shoulder, tangling their legs together in an attempt to get even closer to him.

There’s still something wrong, he can feel it, but he can’t fight the sudden wave of exhaustion that crashes over him and drags him under into sleep.

The blaring of the alarm jolts him into consciousness and he waits for Seth to turn off the alarm like he always does. The ringing goes on for several more seconds before Dean is growling.

“Seth, turn off the fucking alarm.” He huffs, rolling onto his side.

There’s no answer and the alarm continues to ring. Dean reaches out with one arm, feeling for Seth, intending on waking him up, even though he has no idea how he’s sleeping through the alarm.

“Seth, get up! Turn off the alarm!” Dean grumbles.

His hand meets empty, cold sheets and he blinks. He turns over and reaches out, slapping at the alarm and managing to hit the snooze button.

Seth’s not in bed with him.

The terror from the dream comes back full force and he gasps, clambering out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. It’s clean. There’s no blood, but there’s something off about it. Dean will have to figure it out later. He stumbles his way downstairs, calling Seth’s name and getting no answer.

“This isn’t fucking funny, Seth!” Dean shouts in the middle of the living room, panting.

There’s no answer.

Dean circles around to the kitchen before heading back upstairs. He shoves open the door to the bedroom again and stares at the bed. His side is a rumpled mess, a tangle of sheets and comforter. The other side, Seth’s side, doesn’t even look like it’s been slept in. Dean shivers, staring at the bed. He knows Seth was there that night. He woke up with that stupid nightmare and Seth was there, soothing him back to sleep. He slept in Seth’s arms.

Where the fuck is he now?

Dead.

Seth’s dead.

Dean stiffens up, reality sinking in. Seth hadn’t been there last night. He hadn’t slept in Seth’s arms. Seth was six fucking feet in the ground under a tombstone bearing his name and Dean was here, trapped in this stupid place where he forgot every morning that Seth wasn’t fucking here with him.

It’s the same fucking thing every morning. For a few moments, before he opens his eyes, he can pretend that Seth is sleeping next to him, warm and breathing and alive. But then he opens his eyes and Seth is never fucking there.

Roman had begged him to get help for this, but Dean doesn’t know if he can let go completely. He needs those precious few seconds where there isn’t a dull, hollow ache in his chest. He can take the pain if he can just have those few moments where Seth is alive.

He understands why the bathroom looked off. Seth’s side of the counter is empty, his things gone. Just like him. Dean sinks down onto the bed, burying his face in his hands.

He almost wants to go back to sleep, to pretend this day doesn’t exist. He wants to go back to his dreams where Seth is waiting on him, but he knows he’s got to go out with Roman and pretend like he isn’t losing his goddamn mind over Seth.

It’s just another day.


End file.
